


Louis' Loneliness

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Depression, Gen, Loneliness, Suicide, forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Louis always seems to be forgotten.





	Louis' Loneliness

Louis felt lonely ever since he could remember. He was always left out in family games and even forgotten when setting up the dinner table. When he went to get sorted, some of his cousins didn't even know who he was. It was only when he was with his older sister Victoire, where he didn't feel alone. When he sat on the stool to get sorted the hat brings up so many distaintful memorues he'd rather forget. When the hat said Hufflepuff he wanted to burst into tears. The house where everyone is forgotten, perfect, he thought.

When Louis almost succeeded in committing suicide, nobody came to see him in the hospital wing. Nobody in his classes or dorm noticed he was gone. Nobody in his family cared enough about him to visit.

When the loneliness crawled back again in the middle of the night, Louis got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He thought that maybe cutting his wrist would make him feel less lonely. It did for a while but it still wasn't enough. 

Louis' loneliness was getting the better of him. He couldn't stand being lonely. But once he met Alice Longbottom, he started to not be lonely.


End file.
